Dance Of Roses
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: After running through many scenarios of Rachel and Ragna dancing through Rachel's head, Rachel finally decides to make her dream...a reality. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Fangs and Blood and welcome to another Resoleon Blazblue Fanfiction.

Welcome to my first Ragna X Rachel Fanfiction since my _Unsolvable Problem_ Fanfiction.

For those of you who wanted more Ragna X Rachel from me, I hope you enjoy it, considering I had more than 3K words written for this.

* * *

**Ragna X Rachel Story: Dance of Roses**

It was nighttime. A severe thunderstorm with high gusts is raging in Kagutsuchi at the moment. It seemed as though there was nobody in the streets; everyone seems to have taken shelter. However, one figure is struggling to find his way through the storm. He takes it one step at a time and settles down at an alley so Ragna can hold himself from the wind until it's over. He catches his breath for a few seconds and then hears a sound of teleportation magic. He knew who it was immediately. It was Rachel Alucard. She was standing there, with her gothic outfit, holding an umbrella over her head while her perfect hair was flowing with the wind. Rachel stares at him with a look of both sympathy and distain.

"What...the hell...do you want...rabbit?" Ragna asked in breaks of breath.

"I just simply wanted to know how you're weathering the storm. It looks to me that you've neglected to take shelter." Rachel responded monotonously.

"Damn it, rabbit!"

"However...since you're a unique specimen to observe...I decided to take...even if it's just a tiny bit...pity on you. I am giving you a chance to come with me to my castle, where the storm is completely out of range."

Ragna scoffed at it but then thought about it for a while. "How much will it cost me?"

"I'm not asking for monetary gain from this, Ragna."

Ragna scoffed again. "Bullshit, you don't just ask random people to hang out in your castle until the storm is gone."

"Ragna, this storm will last for more than one day."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. This storm is not expected to move out within three days or so. Can you see why I decided to take pity on a tiny insect such as you? If it weren't for your unique nature, I would have seen you as an empty shell to drown in the storm like that. So, what is your response?"

Ragna thought about this for a long time and then responded. "Fine...but if this is a trick, I WILL make you cry, bunny-leech. From the afterlife, if need be."

Rachel yawned at his empty threats. "Duly noted and please make it good, when you do so."

Rachel reached out a single hand and Ragna grabbed it. They teleport themselves out of Kagutsuchi.

* * *

In an instant, they were at the rose garden. Ragna takes a few looks around.

"You know...is it just me or am I visiting this place more often than usual?"

"I'd take it as a privilege to be a frequent visitor to a proper lady such as myself, if I were you."

"Yeah, whatever..."

In a moment, Valkenhayn walked into the rose garden. Upon seeing Ragna, he gives a glare of distain to Ragna and a look of horror to Rachel. He knows just how much of a bad influence Ragna was on Rachel but he just saw him soaking wet from the storm so that means that Rachel teleported him here at will.

"Excuse me, madam but could you possibly explain what THAT is doing here?"

Rachel raised a single finger. "THAT...is a human with a name, Valkenhayn and you will treat him as such for I am hosting Ragna until the storm passes in Kagutsuchi in three days and nights. You shall see that you do not instigate any skirmishes with him around the castle. Also, prepare twice as much tea and pastries as you normally would for I will have my meals with Ragna as well."

Valkenhayn cringes for a moment. He never heard his mistress like this about Ragna before. "As you wish, madam. My sincere apologies."

Rachel pointed at Ragna and leered at him. "Ragna, you will also follow a strict set of regulations while you're in my castle. I expect you to not trifle with me and have tea time with me when the time comes. I also expect you to be at my side at all times. My bed is massive even for me so you will share it with me."

Ragna and Valkenhayn's eyes went a bit wide upon hearing that rule coming out of her mouth. Rachel continued.

"Failure on either side to comply with these rules will result in extreme punishment with no sympathy from me, whatsoever. Are we all clear on what I specifically expect from you two?"

They both look at Rachel and responded monotonously. "Duly noted..."

* * *

In Rachel's bedroom, Ragna and Rachel were on the complete opposite sides of the bed while turned from each other. The bed was so comfortable to Ragna that he was out like a light. Rachel however, was looking out the moonlit window with a light smile wide awake.

"_Ragna, I've been fantasizing our dance and soon, it will become a reality. When I first saved you, I thought of you as nothing more of an imitation of the hero Bloodedge. However, there are several things about you that set you apart from him and it piques my interest. It may be my biggest downfall in my long role as the Observer but...I want you to dance with me, Ragna. I want to feel your passion. I want us...to have fun."_

Having finished her mental soliloquy to herself, Rachel drifts into sleep.

* * *

About a few hours later, Rachel wakes up to see Ragna at her side. She couldn't help but smile to this. Before Rachel took the liberty to wake Ragna up, she changed from her nightgown into her regular gothic, stuffy outfit. She took the time to do her hair into perfect curls and symmetrical bangs. Also, let's not forget that Rachel also has to put on her black ribbons that create the pig tails that also look like she has bunny ears hence the nickname "bunny-leech" Ragna has for her. Once all preparations were complete, she shook Ragna.

"Awaken, Ragna. It is time for our morning meal."

Ragna's response is to go deeper into the sheets and put his head deep into the pillows.

"Do not question my authority, Ragna. You are a guest in my home and the guest is to obey the host's rules."

"Bite me." Ragna muffled from under the pillows.

"So be it. You have brought punishment onto yourself."

Rachel swats away the pillows covering Ragna's head. With quick precision and lethality, she stabs her nails into Ragna's neck pressure point. Ragna jolts up and clutches his neck.

"God...damnit...rabbit...just do your teatime by yourself..." Ragna said in pain.

"I'm afraid not. Ragna, unless you want to die from another impaling, you will accompany me for teatime, right now. I don't think it's a difficult decision to make even for you."

"Goddamn it, if it will shut you up, then fine!"

Rachel slaps Ragna's face again.

"What the hell did I do that time?" Ragna complained childishly.

Rachel's face moved in close to Ragna. She puts her two right fingers under Ragna's chin. Ragna's head tilted slightly upward as he tried to avoid Rachel's gaze.

"You will rectify your tongue when you're in my den. You will unquestionably follow my directives. You will accompany me for as long as you're in my den. This place will be your end if you disappoint me in any aspect and it won't be soon enough. Am I clear here?"

"...Just...don't kill me..." Ragna said in uncharacteristic fear.

Rachel shoves Ragna into the bed before putting distance between herself and Ragna.

* * *

In the rose garden, Rachel and Ragna were having their tea time together. Rachel is sipping her teacup while holding her saucer under it. Ragna is just fiddling with the teacup, looking at it from all conceivable angles. Rachel puts her teacup and saucer down and sighs at Ragna.

"Unbelievable. You cannot even grasp the task of sipping tea. Then again, I wouldn't expect you to even undergo elegant dining."

"Just leave me alone, rabbit." Ragna took a bit bite out of a scone. "Hmm...this isn't actually bad."

Ragna took another bite out of the same scone. Another bite and he finishes it. Rachel lets a faint smile slip before sipping her tea once more. Ragna looks at his teacup before taking a sip. Not a moment too soon, he gulps the whole thing down.

"Where has this tea been all my life? And the scones...it's so tasty..." Ragna continued to munch on his scones.

Rachel puts down her teacup and crosses her arms. "I'm glad to know that you've expanded your horizon of dining to a degree...if you even have improper dining etiquette."

Ragna growled a bit. "Okay, I'll admit it. I thought this would taste like shit but it's not that bad."

Rachel sighs and glares at Ragna. "It's such a pain but I'll play with you for now."

The wind starts to pick up a bit. Ragna gets disturbed by this.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

The table and chairs disappear from the rose garden. Rachel and Ragna stand up while facing each other.

"You and I are going to take part in a dance." Rachel said with a smile.

"I don't like that smile, rabbit? And what do you mean by dan—"

A flash of lighting electrocutes Ragna.

"Damn it! Does that mean we're fighting?"

"In your terms, yes it would be but I'm merely only unleashing part of my wrath so that it would seem like we're dancing. Also, you didn't even notices but your Blood Scythe was stripped by me."

Ragna's eyes went a bit wide and he tries to draw his Blood Scythe sword. He realizes that Rachel was right. His sword was confiscated by Rachel.

"Goddamn it, rabbit! How is this fair?" Ragna dodged another lighting strike.

"It's quite fair, Ragna. A guest must not bring harm to his host while he resides in her household and also for as long as he resides there. Now dance with me, Ragna. Dance! Dance! Dance! Tempest Dahlia!"

A storm ensues. A lot of clutter gets thrown at Ragna. Ragna dodges accordingly. He sees Rachel giggling at the sight of him dodging her attacks.

"Hey Rachel, what are you laughing about?"

Rachel yawned to counteract her laughing. "Ragna, I must confess to you that I've been waiting for something like this for a long time. When we parted in our previous encounters, I kept promising myself that we would dance one day. Ragna, that day is here and now."

Ragna's eyes thinned. "What the hell? Dance? You call me dodging your attacks, dancing with you? Why can't we just do traditional ballroom dancing like how those stuffed up nobles usually do?"

The storm subsided and Rachel walks up to Ragna's face. She once again puts her hand under his chin. Ragna didn't know what exactly was causing him to not react at all to her feel. Was it because of her glare? Or was it because he was...afraid of her?

Rachel's face closed in with Ragna's. "Ragna...this dance...nobody can mimic it...it is a style that only belongs to us. As for your scythe situation...I was merely warming you up...you can never take a hint of what motives someone like me are conjuring."

Rachel backs away from Ragna and summons his sword. She commands it to stab into the ground next to Ragna. He unsteadily pulls it out of the ground and goes into his ready stance. Ragna could help but let a smile slip.

"So Rachel...let's dance then, princess!" Ragna said with a grin.

"I concur. I have longed for this day to come..."

* * *

After a long dance which including much dodging, attacking and wind manipulation, Rachel and Ragna were panting heavily.

Ragna lets a smile slip. "I got to admit, Rachel...that was...one hell of a time I had there..."

Rachel strokes her hair back. "I had some amusement myself, Ragna. Even if you don't have the intellect of an average human being, you do have the skills required to keep me satisfied."

"Great so...what do we do...now?"

Rachel gives a somber look. "The storm hasn't passed in Kagutsuchi yet, Ragna. I'm afraid you'll be spending a little bit more time than necessary here."

Ragna scoffs. "That's always fun..."

* * *

About an hour later, Ragna was lying down on the side of the rose garden while Rachel was tending to her mutilated roses. Ragna looks at Rachel tending to the roses and sighs.

"Hey Rachel, you...maybe want some help with those roses...?"

Rachel doesn't look at Ragna. "No, Ragna. This is a very meticulous task that only I know so well. Your assistance will only hinder the progress."

Ragna looks the other way. "Oh, is that how it is? Whatever..."

After a short time, he looks back at Rachel and thinks about his relationship with her. Ragna knew Rachel Alucard for pretty much all of his life. He always knew her to always belittle him and look down upon him, no matter what the circumstances are. For a second, he wondered about this. Why does it happen to be that she never acted the least bit nice to him? Sure, there may have been times where it may seem subtle that she was doing him some favors but why is it that she usually has nothing nice to say about him? Ragna always remembered her saying how he made her sick to her stomach and how much of an abomination he is to even live. If this is the case, why couldn't Rachel just ignore him altogether or even try to kill him? Eventually, he couldn't keep his curiosity to himself and proceeds to interrogate the vampire about it.

"Rachel..." Ragna called softly.

"What begging do you have for me now?" Rachel replied, not even looking at Ragna while tending to the flowers.

"Why do you always talk shit to me whenever we're in the same space?"

Rachel stopped abruptly what she was doing and stood up to look Ragna in the eye.

"Because what I say about you is the truth about you..."

Ragna nodded in disapproval. "I know you have your reasons I want to know now, rabbit."

Rachel's eyebrows rose only slightly. "Oh, what's this? Rebelling against the host?"

"I am simply asking the host to go into detail as to why she always gives me a lot of shit yet seems to care about me so much." Ragna said while trying to imitate Rachel's mannerisms the best he could.

"Your mockery of my mannerisms confounds me, Ragna. It doesn't suit you. I am not obligated in any way to go into detail about why I feel about you the way that I do."

For some reason, her face becomes slightly red after saying that. She notices this and quickly turns around to hide it from Ragna. Ragna could tell that he was gaining an advantage in this and wanted to shove it down the throat even further down.

"Rachel, you can't blame me for being so curious. You usually have nothing nice to say to me, yet you always do something nice for me from time to time. If my presence alone really pisses you off that much, why even bother talking to me? Why not just kill me on the spot?"

Rachel turns around and summons a slight gust of wind. "You don't strike me as suicidal so I will assume you were just asking questions to empty air just now, lest you incur my wrath, Ragna." Rachel's tone was getting louder and more demonic.

Ragna wasn't fazed. "Just answer the question, goddamn it! I don't care if you're the host or any of that shit. I want answers and I want it now! Just answer the question. The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be. Just answer the question."

Rachel summoned a Tempest Dahlia that lingered. Ragna braced himself for the storm.

Rachel spoke as if she was talking through a microphone. "You demand to know why I seem to give a care about you? Fine then, I shall! You are a hybrid amongst many different things! You also have my blood inside of you! To meet or exceed expectations set by House Alucard is expected of our bloodline!"

Ragna struggled to speak through the storm. "Wait! Why the hell are you telling me that I have your blood?"

Rachel continued to speak in such a loud tone. "Do not be horrified if the truth seems impossible to believe, worm! In your childhood, while you were laying there in a helpless heap, I took pity on you and gave you my blood so you would live. That's how you were able to live through that dreadful encounter. Therefore in a way, I am your savior, your mistress, your...guardian..."

Upon finishing that last sentence, Rachel ceased the Tempest Dahlia and descended to the floor. Rachel looks over to see Ragna looking indifferent. Just the same as always, he was looking grumpy and ticked off. A long silence occurs between the two before Rachel broke it.

"I warned you not to push to the truth, Ragna. Now you know why your eyes are what they are and why I must dote on you..."

"Even what you say is true, Rachel...I will still fight the way I have...because I'm still human and will continue to fight until I am dead."

Rachel nodded in disapproval. "You're truly a headstrong fool, are you? I guess there are some qualities that don't change about a person, no matter how hard someone else tries to change that about a person but then again, I suppose that it wouldn't make you who you are, Ragna the Bloodedge..."

Another period of silence occurs between them. Ragna knew that Rachel wouldn't joke about something that she just said. He now knows that he and Rachel are bonded by blood. He hides it good from Rachel but he really doesn't know what to make of it. To him, was Rachel his...blood sister? Was Rachel his legal guardian? Was Rachel rather...his new adoptive mother since she constantly doted on him? Suddenly, Ragna saw Rachel in a different light. He used to only see Rachel as a rabbit who only wanted to toy with him and mess with his head but now, he could sort of get an understanding as to why Rachel does what she does to Ragna.

Rachel steps forward a single step. "Ragna...are you well?"

"Nnn...yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, I guess for telling me what you told me..."

"Are you shocked at what was told to you? I suggest that you take it in because you were intent on forcing my hand, Ragna."

Ragna looks down slightly. "...Yeah I know..."

Rachel lets a discrete smile slip. "Since you forced a request on me, Ragna, I demand something from you."

"Fine, fine, what do you want? More of my blood?"

"Nay...I merely...want you to dance a genuine dance with me."

Both of Ragna's eyebrows rose. "Sorry but I don't dance."

"Preposterous. You had to dance sometime before during your life."

"...I actually never did. I can't believe I'm asking YOU something but...could you teach me how to dance?"

Rachel's lips curled into a smile. "Ah...a breath of fresh air to hear you make a request for me to teach you how to dance..."

For some reason, Ragna lets a smile slip, also. "First time for everything, I guess. It might as well be right now since I'm waiting out the storm."

Rachel's smile turned into a frown. "I'm afraid the storm has been over since the end of last week. Your exit from here has been long overdue."

Ragna's eyes popped. "Then why did you keep me here all this time?"

"I was hoping to spend more...quality time with you, Ragna. You are a unique specimen, are you aware? You have many qualities that make you admirable yet make you despicable as well. You are the first human being in my long years of living that I saw this way. Ragna...I have a confession to make..."

Rachel drew in closer to Ragna. Ragna only looked down at Rachel as she was walking toward to him.

"Ragna...you have piqued my interests since the day I gave you my blood. You never cease to amaze and confound me. One of my favorite pastimes is dancing and not once have I danced with a human being. I've only danced with Valkenhayn. So please...if you allow yourself to partake in this dance, I will grant you your release..."

Rachel protruded her hand toward Ragna. Slowly but surely, Ragna reached out with his own hand and gripped Rachel's.

"Damn...Rabbit. Your hands are so cold and small..."

"Hush and dance with me, Ragna..."

Ragna grinned. "Sure...whatever..."

* * *

Whew! That was almost as long as my_ First Meeting_ Fanfiction or probably even longer, if you minus the words in my author's notes...

After many blocks with this one, I was finally able to finish it and hopefully I hope it was worth the blocks.

So anyway, leave a review if you feel like it and see you next time!

**Dance of Rose: End**


End file.
